An organic light-emitting device, that is, an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) device, does not require any back light lamp, and has the property of self light emission. Organic light-emitting devices have been widely used in terminal products such as smartphones, tablet computers, televisions, and the like, due to characteristics such as high brightness, large view angle, low voltage, low energy consumption, fast response, good bendability, simple process, high light-emitting efficiency, wide temperature range, and the like.
At present, a prevalent demand relating to the technical field of organic light-emitting devices is to further increase the light-emitting performance of the organic light-emitting devices.